Del Amor Al Odio, Del Odio Y Del Amor A La Necesidad
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: Yuuri era el mejor en todo lo que su 'abuelo' le pidiera, si su abuelo le decía: † 'mata a cierta persona: el le tendía una emboscada y desaparecía a esa persona. 'se una buena puta' Yuuri era la mejor prostituta que encontrarías. ‡ 'se la mejor esposa y luego metales: el lo hacía . ¿porque? porqué el señor al que llamaba 'abuelo' lo salvo de una vida de prostitución explotador
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclammer:**_

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**_

 _ **Vikturi~**_

 _ **VikTuurio**_

 ** _Advertencia!_**

Esto es yaoi (Yoi) si nl te gusta el genero no lo leas

 **Summary**

 **Yuuri era el mejor en todo lo que su 'abuelo' le pidiera, si su abuelo le decía:**

 **† 'mata a cierta persona: el le tendía una emboscada y desaparecía a esa persona.**

 **'se una buena puta' Yuuri era la mejor prostituta que encontrarías.**

 **‡ 'se la mejor esposa y luego metales: el lo hacía .**

 **¿porque? porqué el señor al que llamaba 'abuelo' lo salvo de una vida de prostitución explotadora.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Prologo.**

 _En un camino rocoso un chico de no más de 20 años con un bulto en los brazos corría hace menos de una horas dio a luz a ese ser que cargaba en sus brazos._

 _Estaba feliz en pocos minutos llegaría a la costa, donde un barco siempre lo esperaba por cualquier cosa, el creyó inútilmente que esa persona cambiaría, que no le apartaría de su hijo, pero se equivocó, lo único que le quedaba era la opción de correr, correr y ya no mirar atrás de todos modos, él no sabía quien y realmente de donde venía_.

 _Llegó al barco donde dos personas le esperaban, una mujer y un hombre, la mujer le quito al bebe antes de desplomarse._

 **En un prostíbulo se veía atres personas, una mujer, un niño de no más 4 años, y un hombre gordo.**

– **Es buena mercancía – dijo mientras veía al niño dormir.**

– **lo es... –**

El chico despertó agitado

– Tranquilo, ya estas salvo – dijo la mujer.

– ¿Soy un tonto por irme no?– dijo el chico que tomaba su bebe en brazos.

– No, tus eres como yo, lo damos todo por amor.

– Duele...

– es normal.

– ¿Cuánto durara este dolor?

– Tal vez dure toda la vida.

– Si... lo sé.

– Ras...

– Enseguida voy.

Tomo un largo suspiro y tomó fuerzas, salió y dirigió a la habitación de su _abuelo._

Mientras caminaba a la habitación del mayor no pudo evitar recordar su entrenamiento.

Fue dura, agotadora, una masacre para su cuerpo. Pero gracias a ello mataba sin remordimiento, asía justicia y sobre todo ahora tenía un lugar donde esconderse.

Maldecía a sus progenitores... a su padre nunca lo conoció, no al menos hasta que cumplió 19 años, su madre era una drogadicta, una perra, que trato de venderlo cuando tenía 4 años y que lo vendió a los 19 a su padre, al final recibieron lo que merecían, ella estaba muerta, (él se encargó de ella) y su progenitor... sufrió en vida, le dio cáncer, y ni todo el dinero lo pudo salvar.

Pronto, el mismo pondría en su lugar al bastardo que arruinó su vida, y la de su hijo... aunque tal vez debería agradecerle, porque si no hubiera conocido los planes de _él._

Llego a la habitación como fue instruido tocó tres veces, espero el _pase_ , y entro...

En la casa de la que se había escapado el moreno, un hombre de cabello plata, ojos azules, se encontraba estupefacto con la escena que veía a sus pies, una masacre, sangre por todos lados, era como si alguien los hubiera tomado por sorpresa, porque no se veía signos de lucha o que las manos pusieran, los pocos que se habían salvado, l habían dicho que la pareja era la que había hecho tal masacre, cuando trataron de detenerlo para que no se fuera.

El muy enojado sin creerlo fue corriendo a la habitación de este, y fue ahí donde vio a la chica que se encargaba de atender a su amado, con la garganta abierta.

Ordeno que le trajeran los videos de vigilancia y ahí estaba la escena que lo éxito y a la vez lo aterro, ahí veía al pelinegro matando a todos a diestra y siniestra, cuando estaban lo suficientemente aterrados sus hombres lo dejaron ir.

* * *

Bien nuevo fic que tal?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclammer:**_

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.**_

 _ **Vikturi~**_

 _ **VikTuurio**_

 ** _Advertencia!_**

Esto es yaoi (Yoi) si nl te gusta el genero no lo leas

 **Summary**

 **Yuuri era el mejor en todo lo que su 'abuelo' le pidiera, si su abuelo le decía:**

 **† 'mata a cierta persona: el le tendía una emboscada y desaparecía a esa persona.**

 **'se una buena puta' Yuuri era la mejor prostituta que encontrarías.**

 **‡ 'se la mejor esposa y luego metales: el lo hacía .**

 **¿porque? porqué el señor al que llamaba 'abuelo' lo salvo de una vida de prostitución explotadora.**

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Del amor al odio**

 _Yuuri._

 _Nacer siendo un doncel no es nada fácil, suma le el echó que tu madre sea una drogadicta y que cambié de pareja así como cambia de ropa es algo tedioso._

 _Madre siempre me dejo en claro que yo era una carga y que por mi culpa mí padre nos había dejado._

 _Cuando tenía 3 mi madre me durmió y me llevó a un prostíbulo._

 _Por fortuna llegó mi abuelo y con eso una oportunidad para mí, yo quería tanto a mi progenitora que no dude en ofrecer mí vida a cambio de la de ella, claro que no supe, que quería hacer conmigo hasta mucho después._

 _– ¡No la mates! – había gritado._

 _Él me dijo que debía ir con él si quería que no le pase nada._

 _Durante los siguientes años me sometí al más duró de los entrenamientos, a veces había días en los que me sentía morir, pero siempre que veía la sonrisa de mi madre me sentía real mente feliz y quería superar todo por ella._

 _Cada fin de semana iba a visitar a mí progenitora, pues desde hace mucho le había dejado de ver como mi madre, pues para mí, una madre era la que te da amor, y ese amor me lo habría brindado ella, pero al igual que mi hermano... sigo sonriéndole a Talia, la misma razón por la aún esperamos sus cartas y a la vez rehuimos de su presencia. No podemos cambiar ambas días tan dispares entre nuestros padres. Al igual que mi hermano, ambos adoramos a nuestra madre, pues es la que nos crio a pesar de que a mí me violo, para mí y mi hermano la misma mujer que nos acunaba, nos dormía en sus brazos, y nos decía que éramos sus pedacitos de universo, es la misma persona que nos hizo escalar una montaña nevada cuando solo teníamo años de edad._

 _En cambio mi progenitora, solo era la persona que me dio la vida._

 _Cuando cumplí 15 años deje a la liga y fui a vivir con mi progenitora._

 _Fue un error._

 _Vivir con ella y su mantenido esposo (estafador) fue un martirio. Cuando estaba a punto de cumplir 17 años, lo conocí, conocí al hombre que por 16 años había desaparecido y ni siquiera había dado rastros de vida._

 _Todo comenzó en una tarde:_

 _– ¡Ni muerto! – le grite a mi madre._

 _– Cariño tienes que ir, él te quiere conocer. – dijo ella._

 _– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo lo quiero conocer, Madre? – dije seriamente, por lo general yo era del tipo que mostraba sus sentimientos, pero cuando estaba con Yui, la mujer que me trajo al mundo... era un témpano de hielo._

 _– pero... Yuuri... – dijo ella, tratando de persuadirme._

 _– porque tanto interés ahora, me vale, no lo quiero conocer. ¿Que acaso se está muriendo o es que te pago?– el silencio por su parte, solo confirmo mi respuesta, él le había pagado – ¿es en serio Yui?_

 _– Necesitaba el dinero...- trato inútilmente de justificarse._

 _– ¡te doy más que suficiente! Katsuki, no lo puedo creer._ era el colmo, sé que siendo un Doncel no tengo muchas oportunidades, y que el trabajo que tengo apenas si gano lo suficiente para mantener a todos._

 __ no me hables así, jovencito._

 __ te hablo como se me da la regala gana.: Y sin más me levanté y caminé asía la salida._

 _– ¡SOLO SIENDO SECUESTRADO ES COMO LO VOY A VER! y cree me, no cometeré ese error. – dijo usando una voz tan fría que congeló a la mujer que se hacía llamar mi madre en su lugar._

 _Salí a caminar, todo estaba en oscuridad pues era de noche. Camine al parque, estaba devastado, en momentos como estos odiaba mi vida, y deseaba nunca haber salido de la casa de mi mamá y mi abuelo, estaban tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no vi que había una persona detrás de mi..._

 _Horrible error._

 _Quien diría que el hombre que contribuyó a mi existencia fuera de la mafia Rusa, y no cualquiera sino que fuera la cabeza de una gran organización._

 _Cuando desperté lo encontré a él, un nombre de cabellos plata. El me llevo con mi padre después de comer, tenía que mantener mi perfil bajo._


End file.
